


let me get your heart racing

by literato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Highschool - Alternate Universe, Highschool crush, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Smut, Top Louis, shitty ending really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literato/pseuds/literato
Summary: Even asleep, Harry finds himself so hooked to this boy. It’s crazy. Months ago, Louis wouldn’t have noticed him. He’s just an ordinary guy, so that’s no surprise. And Louis... Louis is everything.Harry leaves immediately.or a highschool au where Harry's sure that Louis will never fall for him, and where he's also wrong.





	let me get your heart racing

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one, it's been stuck in my docs for a little while noe. hope you enjoy it!!

  
Harry’s always had a habit of rolling and twirling pens between his fingers. It’s unbearable, and nothing can really make him stop it.

  
It’s his first class of the day and he’s feeling mighty lazy. It’s an unusual occurrence, since he’s usually so energized for school because there’s really nothing better to do at home. But now, God, Mrs. Smith is extra slow today it’s driving everyone insane. But then a series of knocks come from the door and it swings open. Harry’s heart stops. His pen in his hand also comes to an abrupt stop before he drops it, clattering to his desk.

  
“I’m really sorry I’m Late. Mrs. Smith.” Louis says, pure apology in his face as he pants slightly. He looks like he just got out of practice, because he’s fresh from the shower and he’s pink-cheeked _how the hell._

  
Harry tries not to come in his pants. Okay, that’s a bit of an exaggeration but come _on_ , Louis’ the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen in his life, and that’s saying something because he’s never been attracted to anyone before.

  
Louis’ the captain of the football team, and well, that already says a lot judging by the number of girls who’s willing to get on their knees for him. Louis’ never had a girlfriend, or boyfriend, or maybe that’s just something Harry didn’t notice Louis having and something that Harry clings to with his very life.

  
“Sit, Mr. Tomlinson.” Mrs. Smith says without a harsh tone whatsoever. She’s very welcoming towards her students. In fact, she praises Louis, saying that he’s so dedicated that he’d run to class instead of skipping. Well, Harry doesn’t disagree. He’d worship Louis in every aspect, too.

  
“Thanks.” Louis beams at her before he manoeuvres his way to class, plopping down exactly behind Harry. He doesn’t miss a beat before he’s tapping Harry on the shoulder.

  
Harry, who jumps before he’s clearing his throat and turning around, “Y-Yes?” _Get a grip, son what the fuck._

  
“Sorry.” Louis sends an apologetic smile, “Can I see your notes? I’m a bit behind so..”

  
“Here.” Harry says. He tries not to notice how his hands shake as he passes his notebook to Louis who takes it with a grateful smile accompanied with a wink. Harry’s never turned his head back so fast.

  
In the cafeteria, Harry’s joined by his bestfriend, Niall, who more or less raises his eyebrows at him as he sits down across from Harry, “Are you decent?”

  
Harry frowns, stops sucking out of his already empty milk carton, “What?”

  
“Well...” Niall looks over his shoulder and Harry follows his gaze. He freezes when he sees Louis walking over. Towards them maybe? Harry looks back behind him to see if anyone’s looking as well but they all seem to be minding their own businesses.

  
“Harold.”

  
Harry whips his head back so fast, “Louis! U-Uh, hi..” He risks a glance at Niall who’s only biting back a grin.

  
Louis’ standing at the edge of their table, clutching a tray with Harry’s notebook pinned underneath it by one of his hands. He grins, “I wasn’t able to return your notebook because you kind of bolted out the door so.” He puts his tray on the table so he can hand Harry his notebook back.

  
“Thank you.” Harry takes it.

  
“Thank you.” Louis retaliates. He looks at Niall who’s still watching Harry’s every move, “Hey, Nialler.”

  
“Hey, Lou.” Niall smiles, accepting Louis’ fist bump, “Coach chewed your ear off?”

  
Louis snorts and rolls his eyes, “Always do, right? I gotta go now.” He salutes at Harry, “Thanks again, mate.” He carries his tray with him as he walks away. It’s like he’s also walking away with Harry’s heart but that’s Harry’s problem.

  
“So.” Niall deadpans. He sounds and looks awfully serious, Harry’s almost intimidated, “H, you’ve been single all your life...”

  
“Jesus.” Harry grumbles as he shoves his notebook in his bag, “Niall, I’m trying to eat my lunch in peace.”

  
Niall holds his hands up in surrender, “Just saying! Haz, you know I believe in you—“ Oh God “—And you can totally ask Louis out! All you need is confidence, mate!” His tone falters when he looks down on Harry’s old band tee shirt, “Well, and new clothes. You need new clothes.”

  
Harry sighs, “Niall.”

  
“Not that you look bad or anything!” Niall exclaims. He sounds so affected by this, but since Harry doesn’t worry about himself growing old sad and alone, Niall does.

  
“Niall,” Harry finishes his food finally, dropping his plastic fork on his plate dramatically, “I’m kind of in the process of accepting that I’d never be able to go out with Louis no matter how hard I try so thanks for that.”

  
“Alright, then.” Niall leans forward on his elbows, “Come with me to Liam’s party.”

  
“The guy you’re secretly fucking?”

  
“What..—“ The blush on Niall’s cheeks is enough proof. The tables have turned so fast.

  
Harry rolls his eyes. As much as he wants to interrogate more, he’s getting curious about this party. He’s attended a party earlier this school year once again because of Niall Horan’s doing, and.. it was.. cool. Well, scratch the part where he got thrown up on.

  
“This isn’t about me!” Niall flusters, batting a hand in the air, “Just go out! Find a lad!”

  
“’Find a lad’?” Harry echoes with a deep frown.

  
“Yes.” Niall shrugs. He notices Harry’s glare then he simmers down, “Alright, okay, no lad-finding. Just... come, yeah?”

  
Harry, already feeling agitated by his best friend’s bombarding, only grumbles as he collects his things and stands up, walking away with Niall chasing after him.

  
~○~

  
Niall typically becomes so invested when he really wants to do something, even if it’s not for himself. Like now, he’s literally stepping over Harry’s clothes as he rummages through his closet as if it’s his own.

  
“Wow.” Harry says as he enters his room, fresh from a shower. He remembers how he left Niall in here after being forced to take a shower, and now his room is a mess and all he could muster is a twitch of an eye.

  
“I know.” Niall sighs dejectedly, “D’you have skinnies, Haz?”

  
Harry dries his hair with another towel, “Surprised you haven’t found a pair yet, you’ve destroyed my closet.”

  
“As it should be.” Niall picks up a purple shirt and scrunches his nose. He then continues to look for any skinny jeans when he lets out a cry of triumph, pulling out a wrinkly one from the heap of clothes, “Iron these out.” He commands without a second glance at the clothes’ – and room’s, and house’s- owner. He bends down again to retrieve a white shirt, weirdly having a hand pattern, “These too.”

  
Harry snatches the articles of clothing, “Clean that up, Horan or you can kiss me goodbye.” Wait that sounds wrong, “Or.. Liam. Or anyone you forced to come with you.” He follows his best friend nonetheless, grumbling under his breath as he pulls out the iron board.

  
“Hurry up in there! I’m gonna fix your hair, too!” Niall calls out from Harry’s room. Gemma chooses that moment to pop in from downstairs.

  
“What’s going on? Mum’s about to be done with dinner.” She asks, but she’s also smirking like she knows exactly what’s going on.

  
“Won’t be joining you guys.” Harry says. He tosses the trousers over his shoulder and begins ironing the shirt, “Got a party to attend.”

  
“And this is Operation: Get Louis Tomlinson’s Attention Without Groveling at His Feet?” Gemma crosses her arms, her tone teasing. Harry wants to smack her.

  
“Very funny.” Harry deadpans. He unplugs the iron before walking back to his room, sticking his tongue at his sister in the process.

  
“Get dressed.”

  
Surprisingly, Harry’s room is almost spotless, the clothes nowhere to be seen. He prays to God that they won’t burst out because Niall had shoved them all in the closet. When he’s all dressed, Niall comes back with a pair of brown boots. They look new but quite dusty. Harry vaguely remembers them being a gift from his Mum. He didn’t know they look.. good, but now they kind of match Harry’s outfit.

  
So he tries not to let Niall’s smug grin get to him as he slides them on. He looks up at Niall, “Don’t tell me you’re going to straighten my curls out, too.”

  
“Oh, no.” Niall snorts, “Those curls are the key.”

  
Harry spends the next half hour getting his ears burned.

  
~○~

  
Not a sign of Louis Tomlinson.

  
Harry’s been standing beside a plant that’s surely drowning with vomit for the past hour. Niall’s left him long ago, that bastard, and Harry’s just typing in his phone. He wants to just call his mum, but it’s too late and he’s too shy to wake her up just for her to pick him up. He can’t call Gemma; he doesn’t know if he can survive a lifelong torment from his sister about his weak game or something.

  
Harry lifts his head up for the first time and the party’s still as wild as he first came in. He’d already finished two cups of shit beer and he’s not willing to grab another one.

  
_Sorry haz, im outside!_

  
Harry sighs exasperatedly at Niall’s text. He really wants to go home, but Niall’s his only ride and he doesn’t want to drag his friend out especially if he’s having fun.

  
On his way out, Harry get bumped roughly from behind and he yelps, stumbling a little before he lands on someone. Thank God he finds his balance immediately, but he ends up grabbing the person, “Sorry! Sorry!” He pulls back, eyes wide.

  
It was Louis, “Harold!”

Fuck.

Harry’s throat goes dry all of a sudden, but he’s gonna blame it on the shit beer.

  
Louis’ standing in front of him, fringe down and soft and he’s wearing a graphic tee with denim thrown over it. His jeans are black and hugs his thighs, Jesus, and—good. He looks _good_.

  
“H-H.. Louis.” Harry says.

  
He doesn’t miss the way Louis looks at him up and down before the latter’s grinning, “Look at you! Wow!”

  
It’s getting hot in here. He chuckles nervously, “Just trying a new look.”

  
“You look good.” Louis tells him with an honest smile, “How long have you been in here? I didn’t see you at all earlier.” He has to lean in a little closer than normal for Harry to hear him over the loud bass, and that’s more than alright.

  
“I was with Niall. And I got pretty bored so I was just..” He shrugs his shoulders shamely. Shit, maybe he’s proving his sister right, that he has a weak game.

  
“Bored? Well, we can’t have that. Come on.” Louis circles his fingers around Harry’s wrist, tugging the latter to the opposite direction.

  
The dining room is filled with food on the table – chips, lots and lots of beer, water bottles. It’s a variety, really. Harry follows Louis to the said table as the latter grabs two beer bottles and pulling the cap off with his... with his teeth.

  
Harry just has to physically wince as Louis spits out the metal right after. Louis notices it, grimacing, “Sorry, had to be disgusting but the bottle opener is like a thousand drawers away.”

  
“Doesn’t that hurt?” Harry looks down at his own unopened bottle. He hooks his teeth at the edge of it and tries to just pull off the cap, but to no avail.

  
Louis’ laughing and grabbing at Harry’s hands, “You’re gonna hurt yourself, Curly. I’d rather not see that.”

  
Harry blushes. He has to stop himself from assisting Louis as the boy jumps up on the counter, sitting down and getting comfortable. He’s a good few inches taller than Harry now but Harry doesn’t mind craning his neck up if it means getting to look at Louis.

  
The light must do him enough justice, because Louis says, “Your eyes are real fascinating, Harold.”

  
Harry ducks his head down, “U-Uh.. thanks.” He’s stuttering over a stutter now.

  
Louis smirks, “Cheers.” He dips his head back a bit as he gulps down his beer, letting out an exaggerated ‘aah’ once he’s done, “So, Curly.”

  
“So.” Harry retaliates, licking his lips, “Louis.”

  
Who made the first move? Harry doesn’t know, because suddenly Louis is on him, their lips clashing and Louis pulling Harry closer by the waist. Harry internally panics, because this is a kiss with Louis Tomlinson and he doesn’t know if it’s perfect. Perfect for Louis, at least.

  
Louis’ hands come up to Harry’s biceps to squeeze them. He pulls away slightly, “You’re too nervous, love.”

  
“Too—“ Harry glances over his own shoulder to see some staring at them, not really caring but the thought of anyone seeing them get so intimate is.. well, it’s bothering, “Too many people.”

  
Louis smiles, and he leans in to peck Harry’s lips before he jumps down from the counter, “Let’s go then, yeah?”

  
Harry lets himself get pulled. On their way to the stairs, he spots Niall and the latter looks like he’s searching for Harry, but before he can do Harry’s tucked himself behind Louis, who chuckles.

  
Eventually, they reach a bedroom and Louis tugs Harry in it, locking the door behind them. Harry stands in the middle of the room, twiddling with his fingers as his heart beat faster than normal under his chest. Louis’ stalking towards him now, and Harry will probably faint.

  
Once he’s close enough, Louis reaches up and tucks a stray curl back behind Harry’s ear, “What’s wrong, babe?”

  
“Y-You kissed me.” Harry clarifies. It’s not his first kiss, no, but it’s his first real one if that counts as anything.

  
Louis murmurs, stepping closer, “I’m about to do it again.” He places both hands on Harry’s sides and leans in, connecting their lips together again. Harry’s still frozen, even if he tries to hang out to Louis’ shoulders, his arms stay by his side.

  
Eventually, Louis pulls back, a light blush on his face, “Do you want this, love? Because it’ll be such a bummer to stop—“

  
“No, no!” Harry gasps out. He quiets down immediately, shrinking in on himself, “I’m sorry—I.. I just.. haven’t really done this before. B-But I want to.” He looks back up at Louis’ eyes.

  
Louis’ smiling, “You want to do your first time in a crappy party like this?”

  
“Not crappy if it’s with you.” Harry murmurs. He figures Louis heard, if he’s smile is anything to go by, “I’m gonna tell Niall to tell Liam that you said his party was shit.”

  
Louis laughs loudly, and he tightens his hands on Harry’s waist. Wordlessly, he leans closer, just letting their breaths mix. Harry’s so so tempted, so he lets his actions decide for himself.

  
Louis makes a sound in his throat when their lips meet. He grips Harry extra tighter and lifts one hand to his cheek, kissing him deeper. He pulls away again, stroking Harry’s cheek, “You’re fine.” They kiss again, and before Harry knows it they’re on the bed with Louis on top of him, straddling him.

  
It isn’t until Louis spreads his legs that Harry lets out a moan. It’s quiet, almost shy, and Louis only smiles before trailing his kisses down Harry’s neck, nipping roughly. Harry gasps, grabbing a hold of Louis’ hair.

  
Their hips grind against each other and Louis doesn’t wait a moment before pulling back and tugging his trousers off, kicking them to the foot of the bed. Harry gets a burst of confidence, but with shaky hands, as he pulls off his shirt.

  
“Hm.” Louis leaves bites over Harry’s skin and the latter’s breath hitches, catching in his throat. Louis removes his shirt as well so now he’s in his boxers, so confident and willing.

  
“Let me take care of you.” Louis sucks a mark into Harry’s hip, smirking at the younger lad’s mewl, “You’re so gorgeous.”

  
“You’re only—“ Harry arches his back, “—s-saying that.”

  
“Hm, tell yourself that.” Louis says. He doesn’t look too convinced with Harry’s statement. He hooks his thumb on Harry’s jeans, having the button popped open, “Can I?”

  
Harry more or less breathes out, “Please.”

  
With one kiss, Louis pulls the trousers down along with Harry’s boxers. He stares at Harry’s face, looking for any signs of discomfort if there’s any. It’s unexpected that Harry surges up to attach his lips to Louis’ back again. Louis sighs against those plump lips. But he’s so hard.

  
Pulling away, Louis leans his forehead against Harry’s, “Want to touch you now. Can I, love?”

  
Harry’s nod is immediate, and that’s the only permission Louis needs before he looks down. He’s pretty sure all the air in his body just left him, Harry’s cock is already curved against his stomach, leaking precome like he’s packing that all night.

  
“So beautiful.” Louis wraps a hand around Harry, watching his reaction. He smirks as he sees Harry’s parted lips. He pumps once, squeezing at the head.

  
Harry feels an electric shock through him and he bites down on his lip. Louis swipes his thumb over the head and Harry spreads his legs farther, bucking his hips towards Louis’ hand, “Yes, Lou.” He feels like a baby—being coddled to an orgasm.

  
There’s a slick feel against his shaft and he moans. He feels Louis wrap his mouth around Harry’s tip to begin sucking, licking the precome. The taste explodes in his mouth and he finds himself sucking more, harder. He wills himself to pull away soon enough, before he grabs the lube and makes a quick work of lathering his fingers.

  
He has his eyes trained on Harry the entire time, and the boy has wrapped a hand around himself, eyes closed and head thrown back as he stroked himself, waiting for Louis.

  
Louis groans, “God, you’re gorgeous.” He practically launches himself at Harry, kissing him senseless as he moves the hand away and stroking it over his dry hole.

  
Harry gasps against Louis’ lips, shuddering. Louis sucks his tongue into his mouth. He loves this boy’s taste and he’s not letting it go any time soon.

  
But he needs to pull away. He leans back enough to catch Harry’s dazed gaze, “Love,” He says, “If you want out, just tell me, yeah?”

  
Harry nods, and Louis doesn’t miss the way he whines before his lips are at Louis’ throat, sucking and nipping. It’s sure to leave a mark and Louis lets him, “Yeah, baby. Gonna fuck you with my fingers now.”

  
He pushes in one finger to prove his point, sliding it up to the knuckle before starting to pump it, curving. Harry’s lips freeze against his skin, releasing breathy gasps which causes Louis’ cock to twitch in his boxers.

  
Two scissoring fingers and Harry’s mewling and pushing himself down on them. His bottom lip is beaten by his teeth and fuck, he’s so pretty. So pretty.

  
“Three, babe?” Louis asks as he sucks a mark into Harry’s collarbone. He receives Harry’s nod before he pushes in a third finger. He begins to pump them faster which has Harry groaning and arching his back, pushing himself down more.

  
“F-Fuck, Louis _please more.”_

  
Louis finishes with his mark before he stops his fingers, not wanting Harry to come just yet. He pulls them out and suddenly sucks on them filthily, watching closely for Harry’s reaction. His cock gives a small kick when Harry whimpers and grabs at him.

  
“Gonna fuck you now, baby.” Louis kisses him again, addicted now. Harry’s lips are soft and plump and he’ll spend a lifetime kissing them, “Yes or no?”

  
Harry pushes his hips up, “Please.”

  
Louis hums, and he starts leaving wet kisses down Harry’s torso. He does it until Harry suddenly giggles and pushes him off gently, “I-I’m ticklish.”

  
Louis can’t stop his smile. He bites down on Harry’s neck just above his nipple, “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

  
Without warning, he slips two fingers back inside Harry and pumps them short and fast. Harry squeals loud, his legs curling around Louis’ waist as he holds onto Louis’ side as if grounding himself. Louis just watches him, marvels in his beauty. Harry whimpers, then, “L-Lou please fuck me.”

  
“Of course, baby. Of course.” Louis follows immediately. He scoots closer and hooks Harry’s ankles behind him. He strokes a thumb on Harry’s hip, “Gonna hurt a little bit. Ready, love?”

  
“Yes, please.” Harry breathes out. _Fuck, he’s being so good._

  
“So pretty.” Louis ends with a groan, finally pushing in. Harry holds his breath as he does so, but it’s like a big relief when the head pops in. Louis pushes in more until he’s halfway.

  
“Good?” Louis asks. He drops to his forearms on each side of Harry’s head and kisses him, instantly slipping his tongue and searching for Harry’s.

  
Harry gasps, “So good.” He manages to get out, then he’s asking back, “You?” He waits for Louis to stop nosing at his neck before the latter is groaning out, “Amazing.” He emphasizes it with a thrust of his hips.

  
Harry rakes his nails down Louis’ sides, “More, please, Louis. M-more.” He then feels himself being stretched out again, deeper this time, and he doesn’t need to look down to feel that Louis’ buried to the hilt. Before he knows it, Louis’ kissing him again, pumping his hips at a steady pace.

  
“Fuck, Louis.” Harry practically melts into the sheets with a high pitched whine, “Feels so good—fu-uck me.”

  
Louis groans as he pulls away, and he holds down Harry’s hips as he pulls his cock out before slamming it back in. The sound Harry released is embarrassingly loud but Louis only encourages it by praising him and moving his hips faster.

  
“You feel so good, baby. So lovely. So tight around my cock.” Louis grits his teeth. Harry hooks a hand around the nape of his neck and pulls him down. He’s gaining a little bit of confidence, and that’s.. kind of good, right? He’s not.. he’s not a virgin anymore. Well.

  
“Lou, ‘m close.” Harry whines, threading his fingers on Louis’ hair.

  
Louis groans at the pull, “Yeah?” He takes one of Harry’s hands and presses a kiss to the back of it, “Wanna touch yourself?”

  
And oh, Harry can do that. He can absolutely do that. He wraps his hands around his neck and he has to take deep breaths. He feels so sensitive all over and he’s so close. He feels Louis pump into him harder, and he has to grab onto him tighter. Louis stops midway, wrapping a single arm around Harry and scooting them down further and away from the headboard so Harry wouldn’t hit his head.

  
Harry has to squeal, because fuck, that was hot the way Louis just handled him like that.

  
The pace continues, and the headboard slams loud against the wall. The bass of the music from outside is long, long forgotten and all Harry can focus on is _LouisLouisLouisLouis_ —

  
“ _Louis_!” Harry gasps sharply with a moan, arching his back. Come spurts from his cock and reaches his chest and chin from how hard he’s come. He nails at Louis’ skin once more, but he can’t apologize for it yet because the pleasure is surging through him so fast and so good.

  
“Yeah, babe.” Louis soothes, kissing along Harry’s exposed neck. If he leaves a mark, then it’s not a secret, “So beautiful when you come.”

  
Harry blinks his eyes open when his orgasm finally simmers down. He’s breathing through his mouth and it all feels hazy and he suddenly feels sleepy, He looks up at Louis and finds him smiling down at him when he suddenly moans, hissing.

  
Harry looks down and—oh. Louis has pulled out of him and is now stroking himself fast, squeezing himself at the base and thumbing at the top, “Harry.” He moans.

  
Harry licks his lips and he sits up. He suddenly blushes and closes his legs, moving until he’s sitting back on his haunches and eyeing Louis’ cock. It’s thick and so wet, fuck. Harry’s not getting hard. Nope. Louis’ gonna think he’s so desperate to ask for another.

  
“L-Let me.” Harry says, blushing hard when Louis stops to look at him.

  
Louis only smiles and leans back on his hands. _Shit_ , he’s the best thing Harry has ever looked at. His torso is slightly glistening with sweat and spots of precome on his lower abdomen. His sides have red traces of lines where Harry’s nails have scraped them. His thighs look strong and firm and his cock. Fuck.

  
“Like what you see?” Louis asks, smirking as Harry blushes again.

  
Harry leans forward more so he can wrap a hand around Louis’ cock. Besides his own, he’s never touched someone’s cock. It feels foreign but it feels great. He starts to pump then, copying Louis’ previous movements. It’s not long before Louis’ bucking his hips up, head thrown back as he bites down on his lip.

  
“Fuck, H, your hand.” Louis groans. He looks back at Harry. His lips look red and puffy. Harry looks back at him and he sees how those blue eyes rake his naked body before Louis comes with a long groan, his throat bobbing obscenely as he fucks through his orgasm.

  
Harry only pulls away when Louis stops making sounds, folding his hands back to his lap. He resists the urge to lick Louis’ come from his fingers.

  
“That was so good, babe.” Louis says, voice still hoarse. He crawls closer and stands to his knees so Harry’s looking up at him, unable to look away. He cradles the back of Harry’s head and pulls him for another kiss.

  
Harry’s not an expert in this one night stand things, but he kisses back, hoping that Louis’ experience with Harry is at least to be remembered.

  
Harry’s eyes snap open when Louis suddenly pushes him back into the mattress. They’re kissing slowly and Harry can’t help but let him. Louis presses a thumb on a bruise he must’ve left on Harry’s collarbone and the latter gasps. Louis laughs and drops back to the space beside Harry.

  
~○~

  
“Harry Edward Styles!”

  
Harry winces, stopping dead in his tracks. He had just managed to sneak passed the kitchen when his mother’s shriek made him halt. No escaping now.

  
“Yes, mum?” Harry smiles guiltily, standing under the doorway. He fidgets with the collar of his shirt, pulling it up higher to cover the marks. He didn’t realize sooner that there was so many

  
“I expected you to be home last night.” Anne crosses her arms and gives him a look. It’s the same look that would have him weeping under seconds.

  
“I-I’m sorry, mum, I fell asleep.” Harry mumbles. It’s a shit excuse, “Won’t do it again next time.” Most definitely.

  
When Anne turns back to the stove with another glare, Harry takes it as his chance to escape and run to his room, slamming the door closed. He’d go to bed and make up for the lost sleep, but he’d rather shower because he still smells like sex.

  
Harry sighs when the first drop of water hits his skin. He still remembers Louis’ body on his. Everything. And leaving first thing in the morning wasn’t his original plan, but it had to be done.

  
~○~

  
Niall’s not talking to him. Harry doesn’t know why, but he has an idea of what it could be. He approached the brunet as soon as he stepped foot into school, having found Niall in his locker.

  
“Where were you last night?” Niall asks sharply, narrowing his eyes, “You left me.”

  
Harry splutters a bit, “I-I didn’t! You were the first one to leave!”

  
“Yeah, and I expected us to meet after the party and I came back inside but you weren’t anywhere in the damn house.” Niall crosses his arms.

  
Harry scratches at the back of his head, “Well... looks like you didn’t search every room.”

  
“What?” Niall frowns in confusion.

  
Harry sighs. He steps closer, lowering his voice down to a whisper, “I was with Louis.” His original plan was also not to tell Niall, but he can’t help it. He needs someone to vent out to and that someone isn’t his sister.

  
“What?!” Niall repeats, but with much more emotion. And volume.

  
“Shh!” Harry hisses. He looks around, “Come over later and I’ll tell you about it.”

  
The bell rings and Harry bids goodbye at his still surprised friend. He turns around, instantly stopping when he sees the boy he’s been avoiding round the corner and appear at the end of the hallway. He’s alone, and he’s in some jeans and the varsity hoodie. He looks so _gorgeous_ and Harry wants to cry.

  
He looks different, though. His hair is down to a messy fringe and he keeps running his hand on it, the other one pocketed as he looks a his feet, still walking.

  
He looks up by the time Harry slips into the classroom.

  
After the day, Niall practically pulls Harry out of the gates of school. As they’re walking, Niall links their arms together, “So?”

  
Harry sighs and shakes him off, “I was with Louis.” He repeats with a small shrug of his shoulders, “All night.” When he looks up, Niall’s gaping at him.

  
“Sorry.” Niall snaps back into himself, “Sorry, ‘m just.. surprised—How?”

  
Harry rubs at his elbow, “I don’t know. It was probably just the clothes.”

  
“Ha! Told ya!” Niall whoops in excitement, “Glad you listened to me, huh?”

  
Harry gives him a weak smile, “Yeah.”

  
He really is glad he listened to Niall’s ideas. Because he did get Louis’ attention because of him. But Harry knows that they’re the only reason Louis paid attention to him.

  
When he gets home that night, he collapses into bed and manages to skip dinner after pretending to sleep when Gemma came to go get him.

  
~○~

  
A week later and Harry’s managed to keep himself steady. He’s back to his regular old routine, just studying and reading. And hiding, that is. Their school isn’t that big, so almost at every turn he catches a glimpse of Louis.

And the fact that he sits behind him in one of his classes. And that, that doesn’t really help.

  
The party is a week ago, and it’s still in Harry’s mind.

  
_There’s something heavy on Harry’s torso, and his cheek is itchy. He blinks his eyes open to see the sun already up, shining through the curtains—since when did he have striped curtains?_

  
_Harry jolts, fully awake this time. He looks to his right and freezes, dread filling his body. Then, he remembers._

  
_It’s Louis._

  
_Louis’ laying beside him, his arm around Harry’s waist and his cheek on Harry’s shoulder and he’s still sleeping. Harry pinches his eyes closed before opening them again. Fuck._

  
_Just to be sure, he raises the sheet covering their waists and looks down. He has to look away because yep, still starkers. Harry heaves a deep breath to calm himself. Louis stirs suddenly, then, yawning. He shifts until he’s laying on his back. Harry’s heart almost stops when Louis’ hand find Harry’s wrist, keeping it there._

  
_Even asleep, Harry finds himself so hooked to this boy. It’s crazy. Months ago, Louis wouldn’t have noticed him. He’s just an ordinary guy, so that’s no surprise. And Louis... Louis is everything._

  
_Harry leaves immediately._

 

“Lou, hey!”

  
Harry’s head snapped up from where it’s practically dug into his soup. He looks up to find no one else there, but Niall’s holding his phone to his ear. Harry immediately returns his gaze to his food when Niall glances at him.

  
“Oh, again?” Niall asks, looking worried, “That’s terrible, Lou. You sure coach is actually considering this?—“ And Harry stops listening.

  
He doesn’t know how long their conversation lasts but Niall hangs up with a sigh, his mood suddenly down. Harry clears his throat, “What happened?”

  
Niall doesn’t read too much about it, “Lou’s been distracted lately. It’s messing with his football and all that.”

  
Harry frowns, stops eating altogether, “Why’s that?”

  
“I don’t know, mate. Outside football, Lou and I barely know each other.” Niall shrugs. He tosses a couple of chips in his mouth, “But I’ve seen him training, and boy, as team captain, he needs more practice.”

  
Harry almost wants to run his mouth, but his worry overcomes that part. Alright, so he doesn’t really have the right to really care about Louis’ situation but... there’s a lot of things he can’t help but do.

  
“Haven’t you talked to him?” Niall asks, mouth full, “I thought you two hung out.”

  
Harry only purses his lips, “He hasn’t talked to me.” And I haven’t talked to him.

  
“Well, make sure you ask him next time. Really glad you two started hanging out.” Niall winks. Oh God.

  
~○~

  
Another week, and Harry’s guilt is eating him away. It doesn’t help that every time ne sees Louis, the boy always looks so upset and troubled. Harry aches with the need to ask him what’s happening. But he lost the right when he left.

  
“Thanks for the help, darling.” Mrs. Stacia smiles sweetly at him, pushing her book cart away after he’d finished loading it up with the books she needed. He waves before he turns, gathering his things. He’d been helping her since his dismissal time, and well, he does it because he thinks it’s fun.

  
He leaves the library, and the halls are long empty. Students really are keen in getting the fuck out of school. He starts walking. From the windows he sees the sun starting to set.

  
There’s an echo of a door opening and shutting somewhere behind him. Harry doesn’t pay any mind, but a loud bang from the lockers has him jumping out of his skin. He turns to look, and he sees a hunched figure on the floor against the row of lockers. It’s Louis

  
Harry should run, he really should. But he seconds later, he finds himself standing over Louis. He kneels, then, trying to get a look of Louis’ face, “L-Louis?”

  
Louis looks up, surprised, and then it turns into something bitter and angry before he’s pushing himself up to his feet. He starts walking away and Harry has to slap some sense into himself before following, “Louis!”

  
Louis lasts at ignoring the boy until he reaches his car out in the parking lot, turning to Harry harshly with a snarl of, “What?”

  
Harry hasn’t seen him so angry, “U-Uh.. is everything okay? Are y-you okay?”

  
“Peachy.” Louis throws his car door open but Harry bravely steps between it and the seat.

  
“You were crying, Louis.” Harry tries to say as firmly as he can.

  
“Oh, you care?” Louis laughs bitterly. He doesn’t try to push Harry out of the way. Harry figures it’s because Louis doesn’t want to touch him, nor smell him, nor be with him.

  
Harry looks down, “Of course I do.”

  
“Wait, were you the same Harry who left me after getting into my pants? Hm, you seem strangely concerned for my being.” Louis sarcastically bites back.

  
Harry whimpers, “Stop that. I-I didn’t want to leave you.”

  
“News flash, you still did.” Louis tries stepping around Harry but the boy keeps himself pinned to the car. He just hopes Louis won’t slam the door closed and have Harry’s ribs broken.

  
“I-I’m sorry.” Harry stammers out, “But Niall says you’ve been distracted at football lately—“

  
Louis raises an eyebrow, “Well, guess who’s fault is that.”

  
Harry is slapped with the realization, “I-I... me?”

  
“Always knew you had a brain, Harry.” Call me Harold, “How about your heart, hm?”

  
“It was because of me?” Harry asks again, “W-Why?”

  
“Are you that thick?” Louis says. This time, he doesn’t shout it, but it hurts more, “Imagine if I was the one who left. What? Did you just use me? Lie about your ‘virginity’ just to get my dick and run off?”

  
Harry presses his palms over his eyes, “No!”

  
There’s a slight pause, “Then why the hell did you do that?”

  
Harry removes his hands, then. Louis’ standing there. His arms are drooped by his sides and posing no threat, his shoulders slumped and absolutely defeated.

  
“I wasn’t lying.” Harry says, “You were my first and I was so happy, but that was supposed to be a one night stand, wasn’t it? You liked how I looked that night, you kissed me, and it was great.” His voice cracks, “But after that, it was sure to end up like nothing. T-To you, at least.”

  
Louis just continues to look at him.

  
“A-And, I didn’t want you to bother with explaining to me that it was all just a fuck and run, yeah? I knew that. It happens every fucking time.”

  
“What does?” Louis asks.

  
“That this.. nerdy, ordinary boy likes the golden boy of the school and him not liking back.” Harry shrugs weakly, “I get it.”

  
“You’re an idiot.” Louis chuckles humorlessly, “Is that what you really think of me? That I’m this shitty person tossing other people aside?” He shakes his head, “I wouldn’t have kissed you that night if I already knew that you think so lowly of me.”

  
He pushes Harry aside then, the boy stumbling. Louis doesn’t bother catching Harry.

  
~○~

  
Harry cries the whole night. Then he scoffs at himself because it’s _just a crush damnit_.

  
~○~

  
“Have you talked to Lou?”

  
Harry snaps from his trance, “Huh? What?”

  
“Well, you’re staring at him the whole bloody time.” Niall asks, frowning, “I smell something fishy. What the hell even happened to that party, H?”

  
Harry thinks it’s funny, that Niall’s eating fish and chips but he doesn’t bother making that joke, “Nothing great.” He says simply. He continues writing down on his notes.

  
“Come on, Haz, I’m your bestfriend.” Niall huffs, “You told you would tell me what happened but you’re always avoidi—“

  
“I slept with him.” Harry blurts out.

  
Thank God Niall’s fork is plastic, because it would’ve made a noisy clatter from how hard it dropped, “What?”

  
Harry blushes hard.

  
“Harry, how in the fuck?” Niall splutters.

  
“That’s the question that’s been stuck inside my head.” Harry murmurs. He twirls his pen between his fingers, “I don’t know even how I managed to hook up with Louis Tomlinson. As far as I know, I’ve been in his shadow since god-knows-when and now I’ve managed to lose my virginity to him.”

  
“Oh wow.” Niall is in still in his state of shock, “Sorry, I’m just... wow. That’s shocking.”

  
Harry sighs loudly, slouching in his seat, “You’re making me feel even more shit.”

  
“So.. what? Are you seeing each other?”

  
“I left.” Harry says, eyes lost, “I left him because I’m a coward.”

  
“Oh man.” Niall looks troubled enough to be sympathizing with Harry, “Wait, like left as in fucked off or left with a goodbye note with heartsies and all that?”

  
Harry covers his face in shame, “Don’t make me say it.”

  
Niall gasps, “You fucked off, didn’t you?”

  
Harry sinks further into his seat.

  
“Haz, you’re probably the reason why he looks so sad.” Niall informs. He balls up one used tissue to throw at Harry’s head, “Harry.”

  
Harry peeks from behind his hands.

  
“Why did you leave?” Niall asks, “The more detailed part, please. I don’t need deep quotes right now.”

  
Harry sighs frustratedly, “I left because I knew he would dump me after that. He’s the captain of the football team, Niall.” He says as if it would make sense.

  
It doesn’t for Niall, and he shrugs, “What does that got to do with everything?”

  
Harry groans, “I’m no one, Ni! He wouldn’t want me.” Ever.

  
“And... the fact that Louis looks really fucking upset since that night does nothing to you? Doesn’t make you realize that he’s so affected because he likes you?”

  
“That’s impossible.” Harry mutters.

  
“H.” Niall looks like he’s about to crack Harry’s stubborn head open, “I don’t know what the hell happened exactly, but ever since that party Lou’s been upset and he’s been looking and feeling horrible—“ Harry doesn’t agree, Louis always looks beautiful.”—and it might be you, aight? So best option is to man up and talk to him. It’s gonna make or break you, mate, but y’know.... yeah.”

  
Harry looks at the distance where Louis is sitting with his team.

  
~○~

  
“Hey.” A voice startles Harry awake, “Wake up.”

  
Harry jolts awake, and he slaps off the dust from his cheek from where he managed to sleep on the concrete. He almost bumps his head on Louis’ trunk as he stands up, also dusting off his shirt and trousers.

  
“L-Louis.” He says.

  
Louis’ frowning, “What were you doing?”

  
“Waiting for you.” Harry answers honestly, fidgeting with his hands, “Niall said you had practice today.”

  
“Why were you waiting?” Louis asks again.

  
“I wanted to explain myself better.” Harry says determinedly, “I’m sorry I left. But you have to believe me when I say that I wanted to stay in bed with you for as long as I could.” He takes a deep breath, “I was just scared that you’d... kick me out or something because.. I don’t know. It was a mindset for me that you’d never like me because I’ve liked you for a long long time and you only noticed me when I dressed better, so I figured that once I went back to who I really was, you wouldn’t want me.” His voice cracks, “But that doesn’t mean that I think you’re a shitty person, or that I think low of you—“

  
“You think lowly of yourself.” Louis cuts him off. His tone is neutral, emotionless, “And I don’t like that, Harry.”

  
Harry looks down on his fidgeting hands.

  
“It hurt me, you know.” Louis admits, crossing his arms. He doesn’t pose them in a threatening stance, “I woke up and I literally searched my whole room to see if anything’s different. If there’s a note on my nightstand or something, a new number on my phone, but there’s literally nothing.”

  
“I’m sorry.” Harry says, because it’s all he can offer right now.

  
Silence stretched between them. Harry only looks up when a hand grasps his. He sees Louis closer now, and those blue eyes are staring right back at him.

  
“I’ve liked you too.” Louis admits with a shrug, “Because I think you’re cute and I know you’re an amazing person.”

  
Harry can’t believe his ears. He almost want to dump every q-tip in them, make sure he’s hearing right, “That’s... you’re being honest?”

  
“H, I’ve been failing football ever since because I wanted to excel in my grades so I could at least grab your attention.” Louis chuckles slightly, “It kind of just went sort of downhill after... yeah.”

  
“I’m sorry.” Harry whimpers, “You have no idea how guilty I was.”

  
“I couldn’t really resist you, Harold.” Louis smiles, “We were both cowards from the start.”

  
“And idiots.” Harry adds.

  
“And idiots.” Louis agrees.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ❤


End file.
